The present invention relates to a slide rail structure disposed between two articles, and more particularly to a sliding track assembly applied to drawers and file cabinets.
Conventionally, two corresponding rails are arranged between a drawer and a cabinet for easily pushing and pulling the drawer within the cabinet. In addition, stop blocks such as projecting blocks or projecting plates are disposed at the rails to avoid separation of the drawer from the cabinet
Moreover, the drawer is generally designed with a considerable longitudinal length for increasing the capacity. In addition, as shown in FIG. 1, the drawer is further disposed with three rails including a cabinet slide rail A, a second slide rail B, a drawer slide rail C and stop blocks respectively disposed at one end or two ends of the respective slide rails. Therefore, the drawer can be totally drawn out of the cabinet without separating from the rails and after the articles are taken out, the drawer can be immediately pushed into the cabinet. The slide rails are slidably assembled with each other and the stop blocks stop each other, whereby the drawer can be entirely drawn out of the cabinet without detaching from the cabinet and dropping down. Ball bearings D are disposed between the slide rails for reducing the frictional force therebetween and lowering the noise during sliding.
According to the above arrangement, when drawing the drawer outside the cabinet, that is, when pulling the drawer slide rail C, due to the ball bearing D between the slide rails, the following operation will take place:
First condition: Only the drawer slide rail C is slid out of the second slide rail B, while the second slide rail B remains still. Certainly, the cabinet slide rail A mounted on the cabinet is always still. After the drawer slide rail C is pulled and the stop block thereof hits and engages with the stop block at one end of the second slide rail B, the second slide rail B starts to further slide out of the cabinet slide rail A along with the drawer slide rail C. After the second slide rail B is pulled to engage the stop block thereof with the stop block at one end of the cabinet slide rail A, the second slide rail B and the drawer slide rail C are stopped.
Second condition: When the drawer slide rail C is slid out, the second slide rail B is simultaneously driven to slide. The cabinet slide rail A is always still. After the second slide rail B is moved and the stop block thereof hits and engages with the stop block at one end of the cabinet slide rail A, the second slide rail B is stopped, while the drawer slide rail C further slides out from the second slide rail B. After the drawer slide rail C is pulled to engage the stop block thereof with the stop block at one end of the second slide rail B, the drawer slide rail C is stopped.
Third condition: When the drawer slide rail C slides, sometimes the second slide rail B will slide along with the drawer slide rail C, while sometimes it remains still. The stop block of the drawer slide rail C will first hit and engage with the stop block of the cabinet slide rail A.
Accordingly, in the case that the conditions that the drawer is totally pulled out or totally pushed are not considered, during reciprocating of the drawer slide rail C, one type of collision will take place. The drawer slide rail C will hit the stop block of the second slide rail B or the second slide rail B will hit the stop block of the cabinet slide rail A. To a user, when not totally pulling out the drawer or pushing the drawer, the user will feel the hit once and suffer a feeling of resistance or unsmoothness. Moreover, in the case a greater force is applied to the drawer, an unpleasing noise will be produced and the structure of the drawer will suffer a collision. This shortens the using life of the slide rail.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a sliding track assembly, which avoids collision between slide rails when drawing or pushing a drawer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above sliding tack assembly, which enables the drawer to be drawn or pushed more smoothly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above sliding track assembly, by which the using life of the slide rail is prolonged.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: